wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =New Study Suggests America's Grand Canyon Is 65 Million Years Old= * Oh for crying out loud when are they going to fill that in? --Grazon 18:29, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Well that explains why it gets up at 4AM, drives at 15 mph, and is always telling Las Vegas to turn the music down. --Careax 21:48, 10 May 2008 (UTC) *Proof God approves of landfills. --Sneakers 05:18, 12 May 2008 (UTC) =Ancient Native American Cliff Dwelling= =Huge Drug Bust Nets 75 University Students= * Dozens of toilets at Yale are now being flushed. --Grazon 01:21, 8 May 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Army To Review Conditions At Some Barracks= *Terrorists have been saving money by replacing bombing plans with paper towels to be flushed down toilets." - The Lake Effect 09:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) * "I'm getting really sick of this shit!" --Careax 01:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =Man Discovers Dog Under Hood Of His Truck= * A tiger in your tank? Horsepower? Not at these gas prices... - The Lake Effect 18:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) * Forget a catalytic converter... a DOGalytic one is much more loyal and also acts as a car security system! --Careax 01:47, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =Olympic Torch Carried To Summit Of Mt. Everest= *Hey is that the Dali Llama over there? why is he....cold beans! he's mooning us!!! --Grazon 23:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) *"Man, this is nut-biting cold. I wish I was a self-immolating monk right now. Yeah, that would be nice and toasty..." - The Lake Effect 02:21, 10 May 2008 (UTC) * "Damn it, why won't the torch light?! Oh right, altitude, oxygen, and all that. Hmmm... last one down the mountain has to tell the Chairman!" --Careax 21:44, 10 May 2008 (UTC) =Russian Sailors March In Annual Victory Day Parade= * "See, not every Russian has horrible teeth... only about 99.7% of us." --Careax 01:57, 10 May 2008 (UTC) * "We represent the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild..." --Careax 21:41, 10 May 2008 (UTC) =Family Members Arrive To Attend Jenna Bush's Wedding= This is Marvin Bush arriving on Air Force One * What's that God? if Every atheist promises to go to Church on Sunday you'll end the unholy Union and all involved with a lightening bolt? Well good luck with that 'cause I doubt they're going. --Grazon 23:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) * He couldn't tell if it was broken water or spilled Southern Comfort. But either way he knew Jenna had been there very recently. --Careax 01:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) *"Well, Billy promised that we could party with Maria Menounous later..." - The Lake Effect 02:27, 10 May 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Navy Names Ship In James Stockdale's Honor= * ...And the ship's internal diagnostics and GPS systems immediately go on the fritz. --Careax 02:52, 11 May 2008 (UTC) *The ship is expected to be captured in a matter of weeks. --Grazon 03:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) =Dancers Audition For The Rockettes= * I'm going to need some time alone with this photo. --Grazon 01:00, 12 May 2008 (UTC) =The Second Greatest Presidential Daughter Ever Gets Married, Photo #1= =The Second Greatest Presidential Daughter Ever Gets Married, Photo #2= =The Second Greatest Presidential Daughter Ever Gets Married, Photo #3= * See the tie sticking out of Herry's shirt? lol guess it's true, women do marry men that remind them of their fathers. --Grazon 00:59, 12 May 2008 (UTC)